Impasse
by GrlCalledLauren
Summary: And she found herself at an impasse.If she wasn’t being Ryan’s dutiful girlfriend, she was being Sharpay’s latest toy.


A/N: Hey! I've been MIA in alot of things lately, and i'm sorry. Things are a bit crazy over here. Okay so this is my first attempt at a real multi-chaptered fic!!! This is also my first graphic scene fic, and there will be more...So there are alot of firsts here lol. Before I contiune this fic any further, I am requesting comments, concerns, ideas, love or hate. So please be kind rewind, and reveiw a sturggling writer. Make her smile! :). Anyhow without further prolonging here it is...

* * *

Impasse

"I have found myself at an impasse." The statement as followed by pseudo-laughter, mechanical guffaws at the touch of button to simulate a live audiences' reaction; giving the false claim that actual human beings were sitting, happy and jovial at the time of the broadcast; instead of the cheated lines and over paid actors, jumping around for a slap-stick comedy on the screen. It was all Fake. Much like the group illuminated by the iridescent glow of the screen in the darkness.

"I am at an impasse." Kelsi ran the line, turning each word over in her head. She couldn't help; but laugh at how much the statement mocked her current situation. On one side of her Sharpay sat, face staring into the screen and casually reaching for a kernel of popcorn. On the other side Ryan sat indian stlye with the remote, giving her a small smile and squeezing her hand. Neither gave any indication of noticing the emission of sound that rang softly from Kelsi's lips, both of them deluded into thinking the bowling ball falling on the man's head caused her tiny chuckle.

Kelsi herself was sandwiched in between the two, stuck in the middle and she honestly wondered if that's just how it was going to be. If she wasn't being Ryan's dutiful girlfriend, she was being Sharpay's latest toy and vice versa. She loved Ryan; but he was soft and gentle as if Kelsi were breakable glass, and Sharpay- Sharpay constantly drove Kelsi to her breaking point. A hand slowly; made its way up Kelsi's thigh, causing her to snap from her reserve.

Light touches, flitting, creeping, crawling closer…and closer- Kelsi tensed, drawing in a momentary lapse of breath. Closing her eyes she tried to avoid making a noise. The hand continued it ay, roaming until it hovered just above the waistband of her jeans. Kelsi, refusing to look at Sharpay and see the smirk resting there, instead threw a worried glance to Ryan. Was he watching? Did he know? The fingers skimmed along her stomach haphazardly, until without warning they dipped below, making soft circles along the sensitive skin. Kelsi's eyes burst open as she grabbed Sharpay's hand, hindering her from going any further in her actions.

Ryan stretched as the credits rolled, standing up to place a light kiss on Kelsi's forehead. "Coming to bed?" He asked with a slight yawn, "I've got dance in the morning so I should probably get some shut eye. Goodnight." He added placing another kiss on her cheek. "Night Shar'" He causally threw over his shoulder, the statement hung in the air and refused to fall from the ceiling until the soft click of the door swam through the room.

"What was _that_?" Kelsi whispered harshly, as the heat began to leave her face.

"I got bored." Sharpay said innocently, beginning to trace invisible lines up Kelsi's Arm. "Besides" She said lowly and she leaned into Kelsi's ear. "I know Ryan's had you this morning all to himself. It's my turn." She moved to attach her lips, gently at first, to suck on the spot below Kelsi's ear, knowing she could emit a moan easily form the smaller girl; but Kelsi remained stoic, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

"Well someone's being naughty." Sharpay cooed, lifting Kelsi's chin with a finger, and bringing her face closer. "But you-" She brought her hand slowly down Kelsi's body ready to resume where she had been stopped earlier. "Know that I-" Her fingers, like whispers beneath Kelsi's waistline, moving to rest just outside of her opening covered with sheer silk. "Can make you scream." She stated the last part quickly as she pinched the delicate folds, causing Kelsi to jump. "Don't you?" She asked continuing a steady pattern of tracing teasing circles, just not far enough to slid in.

Kelsi couldn't help it but utter a slight moan, although she tried to bite it back. Sharpay giggled stroking the hardened bud through the wet fabric. "You're betraying yourself dear; I know you're enjoying this- enjoying me." She laughed before taking her hand away. "Admit it."

Kelsi remained silent, turning her face away only to have it roughly brought back to face Sharpay. "That's okay. I'll make you." She began swiftly unbuttoning Kelsi's jeans sliding them down her ankles forcefully, then her shirt which she tossed on the floor, followed close behind by her bra. The only two articles of Kelsi's clothing that remained were hat and underwear and Sharpay wasn't about to let that stop her. She slid off Kelsi's panties without any effort at all, and then began to do work on her own attire, before snatching the hat from Kelsi's head and discarding it to the floor.

One hand found its way to the brown tangle of hair, as the other found a breast to knead. She brought her lips close enough to almost touch Kelsi's, as Kelsi slowly cracked from the statue she'd encased herself in. "I always win, you remember that Neilsen." She said crashing her lips to Kelsi's biting the bottom one and moving to work on the other breast. Both hands slid across and down Kelsi's bare stomach and one grabbed one of Kelsi's butt cheeks firmly, to hold her steady as the other plunged deep into her core rocking her into a quick paced rhythm.

Kelsi bucked her hips, breaking free completely , and tried to force her hand deeper, arching her back to give Sharpay more access.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Sharpay said as she inserted three fingers into Kelsi's folding evoking a loud moan. Kelsi tried to close her eyes as she reached her climax; but met a harsh "Look at me. You will look at me when I fuck you; because I am the one doing it. Not Ryan- Not anyone else, me." She stated adding another finger roughly causing Kelsi to whimper. "I own you, no matter what anyone thinks you're mine." She said searing another kiss on Kelsi's bruised lips.

* * *

A/N: So I had more to write but I decided this as a good stopping place, A. because Honey child needs to sleep before her campus tour of Mary Washington tomarrow, and Lord knows she'll need it dealing with Voldemort(Her annoying twin sister). and B. I don't want to ramble on and on especially if it isn't that good. I got the idea in AP english, I was trying to sketch and thinking of an algerian peice in chior for VMEA's and how much it reminded me of a french circus then BAM! it just hit me. I continued it in creative writing and Viola! So yeah, just please reveiw. It'll be like hugging a tree or saving the enviorment...or totally not; but it'll be epic and awesome :)

~Playmaker


End file.
